


Minecraft GF

by hunterisboring



Category: Captain America, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterisboring/pseuds/hunterisboring
Summary: When Steve finds out his Minecraft girlfriend’s true identity, he doesn’t exactly know how to take it.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t take this seriously

How does Steve always seem to get into these situations.

There he was, cornered into an empty corridor by one of his many school bullies. This one in particular seemed to really target Steve. Always pushing him, throwing food at him, even going as far as to throw him into the school dumpster. 

“What do you want now Barnes?” Steve’s face was a mere couple inches away from Bucky’s. Steve made the mistake to call him Bucky once and he ended up in the ER, so to him, he was Barnes. 

“Want me to go away already, we’re just getting started Rogers?” Steve gulped, cowering into himself as he awaits his fate of getting punched or worse. Probably worse. Bucky seemed extra ticked off today, making Steve wonder how much worse it was going to be for him. Suddenly he took out his phone and unlocked it, going to the ever so familiar contact in his phone. Quickly he sends a text to his Minecraft girlfriend. 

They met on a hunger games server when they were the last two left in the game. Her headset always seemed to be broken so he’s never heard her voice but he loved her way with words. Her contact name was still her username cause she’s never told him her name. Quite honestly he’s never been sure if she’s actually a girl of if she’s actually a 50 year old man but he’s okay with whatever, he doesn’t exactly have many friends. 

Steve  
Hey babe, my bully’s extra mad so if I don’t ever text you again I’m dead lol  
Sent at 1:34

He knows he didn’t make it sound serious but they’ve never had serious conversations without some self deprecating humor mixed in. Suddenly he hears Bucky’s phone goes off, maybe it’s one of his friends. 

“Wanna answer your phone there Barnes?” Bucky takes his phone out of his pocket, his eyes widening as he reads the message. Steve takes notice of this and slightly tilts his head up to peer at his phone, he’s always been nosy. When Steve reads the message, his eyes grow in shock as the realization of the situation hits him.

Bucky’s his Minecraft girlfriend.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t think people would read this,,guess I’m wrong haha

Steve always been an awkward guy. 

He’s considered a lot smaller than what he should be for a guy his age, his mom always assured him that he’ll get taller eventually. Sadly, Steve’s been 5’4 since 7th grade and now that he’s in high school, that made him a target for all the school’s bullies.

Especially for a certain James Buchanan Barnes.

Steve really can’t pinpoint when Bucky started to pick and mock him, if he guessed he’d say the first day of his freshmen year. Now he’s a senior and Bucky hasn’t left him alone since. Even if he was out sick, Bucky would have one of his friends give Steve his daily torture. 

Steve never reported Bucky for this, he claims it’s because Bucky would probably not get in trouble for it. Quite honestly it’s because he never had the balls to. 

Fast forward to right now, it’s been two days since the whole text message incident occurred and Steve hasn’t seen or heard from Bucky since. Steve didn’t know whether to be relieved or worried. Relieved because he can finally have a break. Worried because what if Bucky’s preparing for something worse than he’s ever done to Steve. 

Bucky also hasn’t been online recently. Normally Steve would play Minecraft everyday after school with his girlfriend. Ever since he found out his girlfriend’s true identity, he’s been playing alone. 

This was all before he realized that he technically can just text or call Bucky since he does have his number. 

So that’s what he did.

Steve  
Hey Barnes, any reason you haven’t been online recently 

Steve waited for a reply, every minute feeling like an hour. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, it’s not like Bucky could punch him through the phone. He killed some time by mindlessly scrolling through random tags on tumblr, until he got a notification.

Urmomgay420  
Mind your business Rogers

Steve forgot about Bucky’s gamer tag, he laughed a little every time he saw it pop up as a notification. Right now he didn’t find it funny. He felt conflicted about changing his contact name, changing it to Bucky. Part of him wanted to change it, to move on from what he believed he and his Minecraft girlfriend had. The other part of him wanted to keep it, because he wasn’t ready to let go. 

Steve  
Maybe I won’t,,,maybe I want my Minecraft gf 

Steve  
Or maybe my Minecraft,,,,,bf???

Steve hated double texting, but he felt as though it was necessary in this situation. This is what Steve thought was “lightening the mood.” He didn’t know what got into him that made him think that he and Bucky could move on and joke about this, he didn’t know why he thought they could be friends. 

Steve genuinely believed that the person he was talking to was also interested him. Steve really wanted to be in a relationship with someone, male or female, he just wanted someone to hold. He wanted someone to be by his side and to support his decisions. He wanted someone to love and to hold him. Sure he’s had crushes but they never exactly worked out. The last girl he liked turned out to be a lesbian, so when he met his Minecraft girlfriend, he genuinely cared for her. Yes he knew it was silly but he didn’t care. He knew in his heart it was real and believed she did too. Maybe that was always one sided. 

Urmomgay420  
You’re a dead man Rogers 

Steve  
That’s kinky ;-)

Maybe that was a mistake. Maybe Steve was now a dead man walking. Maybe he just sealed his fate. Maybe he just dug his grave and now it was time to lay in it. Or maybe he was overreacting. 

He’d just have to wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuh,,,stay tuned?????


End file.
